A Derpy Story
by GIR lover42
Summary: This popped into my mind a while ago, and I started t type it. It's a simple story about Derpy Hooves. I have no idea how to explain it. Just please read.
1. Chapter 1

Derpy is mad

Derpy is mad that all of her friends left her by herself

And she has nothing to do even though she's at Sugarcube Corner

Her friends make no since to Derpy

And then they leave and don't tell Derpy where they are going

They said that they would be back in a minute

So Derpy sits and waits, but they never come back

So Derpy cries.

And Derpy waits more

But they never come back

She says "Hello?" to the wind

But her friends don't answer

She asks "Are you there?" To the wind

But no one answers

So Derpy cries some more

The wind dies down

And Luna brings her moon

Derpy's friends still haven't returned to her

But Derpy is a loyal friend, so she will wait

And Wait

And wait

Derpy starts to get tired

She struggles to keep her eyes open

Derpy promised her friends she would wait

So she doesn't fall asleep

But her friends still don't come

Derpy watches Celestia raise her sun

But her friends stay gone

Derpy wants to run and find her friends

But Derpy needs to stay

Her friends asked her to

Derpy gets hungry

And she wants a muffin

But Derpy stays and waits

Because she is a loyal friend

She starts to worry

That her friends won't ever come back

But she wipes the idea from her mind

Because that would never happen

Derpy waits more

But they don't come

So Derpy falls asleep

But she doesn't mean to

She wakes up and she's at her house

She doesn't know how she got there

And she wants to go back to wait for her friends

She struggles to leave

But she can't get out

So she waits there

Soon her mother turns on the Tv

And Derpy scrambles to watch

Her eyes fill with tears when she listens to one story

The story says

"Three young fillies went missing last night

They were last seen at Sugarcube corner

Their names are-

Derpy turned it off

Derpy's mother was asleep

And Derpy didn't want to hear the rest

She knew the names

She knew she should have tried to find them

But she hadn't

Derpy started to cry

Derpy didn't know what else to do

She felt like it was her fault

And that she was a bad friend

But soon she cried herself to sleep

And didn't think on it anymore

The End

There Will Be More


	2. Chapter 2

Derpy awoke soon after she fell asleep

Derpy didn't know what to do

And she kept thinking of her friends

Derpy knew she had to find them

But she would need to escape her mother

Who wouldn't let her go

She waited till Luna brought her moon

And her mother was asleep

She slipped outside and wandered into town

First she went to a cliff just beside Sugarcube Corner

No sign of her friends

She checked each of their houses

But no friends

She checked everywhere

But nowhere were her friends

She finally decided to take a break

And sit down to rest

When she woke up it was morning

And she saw

Who was only a teenager at the time

She walked up to him

And he said that three fillies had been killed the night before

And that Derpy shouldn't be outside without her mother

Derpy knew who those three were

They were her friends-Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack

She had been with them two days before

And then they went missing

Derpy started to cry again

And Mr. Cake tried to comfort her

But it didn't work

Derpy kept crying

And pulled away from him

tried to follow him

But Derpy ran to fast

She wanted to run home

But she knew her mom would ask why she was crying

She wanted Fluttershy

To soothe her burning tears

She wanted Rainbow Dash

To tell her that she was awesome for caring

She wanted Applejack

To let her know that they were ok, because she never tells a lie

Derpy runs farther

And keeps crying

She runs into a pony

But she doesn't look up

She knows that they would ask why she was crying

And that she wouldn't be able to tell them that her friends had died

She finally forced herself to apologize

But when she looked up

She noticed something familiar

There were three fillies

About her age

One had a yellow coat and a long pink mane

Another one had a rainbow colored mane and a blue coat

The last had an orange coat and a blonde mane

But every one of them looked too happy to speak

Derpy looked that way too

Derpy knew these ponies

Derpy had been with them two days ago

Before they went missing

But now they were found

And with Derpy again

Derpy cried harder

But not sad tears

Her tears were full of joy

As was she

She embraced each of her friends in a tight hug

And they hugged back

Derpy suddenly look surprised

"I thought you were…" She started

But then she stopped

It must have been another three Fillies

She thought

And continued hugging her friends

Derpy was happy

Rainbow Dash told Derpy she was awesome for caring

Applejack told Derpy that they had worried about her

Fluttershy said that they would never leave her again

And Derpy was happy

Very happy

The End


End file.
